wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Nox (Animated Series)
Nox is the main antagonist from Season 1 of the French anime, Wakfu , which is based on the game of the same name. He desires to take all of the Wakfu from the world, or atleast enough of it, to power the Eliacube , a small cube of incredible power that appears to speak to him, and go back in time to save his family from death. Because he is trying to go back in time, he is ruthless in the pursuit of his goal and takes many lives in his quest to gather Wakfu (life force/energy), as he believes that when he goes back in time, all that he has done will be undone. StoryEdit Pre- Wakfu, Season 1Edit Before his descent into the maniacal and ruthless Xelor known as Nox, Noximilien Coxen was a human inventor and Horologist who had a wife and three children whom he loved dearly. They also had a pet dog (dogs are called Bow Wow in Wakfu ) named Igole . http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110501200715/villains/images/7/73/Noximillion.pngNox as a human, about to reveal his latest invention.Added by Mickdog524 Despite the happiness that his family brought him, he was depressed that he could not provide for his family financially; he often had to negotiate with his landlord over his accumulating debt. While showing off his latest invention- a protable clock that can fly- to his family on a beach, his invention becomes erratic and flies off and Igole chases after it. Nox'imilien runs after them and finds them in a cave, where he stumbles upon the Eliacube and witnesses it's extraordinary power when it fixes his invention- against his wife's advice, '''Nox'imilien takes the Eliacube back to his workshop to study. Unfortunately though, the Eliacube seems to affect those who come into contact with it- both Noximilien and Igole become increasingly obsessed by the Eliacube. The obsession reaches a point where Noximilien and Igole barely eat or sleep and no longer see his family. Over time, his body to begins deteriorate into a skeletal state. His wife eventually leaves him when she realises she cannot get through to him, leaving a note that she and the children have gone to stay with her sister and he is welcome to rejoin them when he has given up the Eliacube . When he finally leaves his workshop, he discovers his house to be abandoned and finds the note written by his wife. Just as it seems he is about to go and join them, his landlord brings him the tragic news that his wife and children were killed in a flood. Noximilien, already halfway insane by this point, is driven over the edge by grief and rage. In his madness, he hears the Eliacube talking to him, telling him that he can fix "his life's clock" by harnessing the power of the Eliacube to reverse time- if he just has enough Wakfu. This event marks the end of Noximilien and the rise of Nox'. Wakfu, Season 1Edit http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110501221144/villains/images/2/24/Noxstanding.jpgNox, as he first appears in the series.Added by Mickdog524 For 200 years since that fateful day, '''Nox' ravaged the land, absorbing Wakfu from all living things. During those 200 years Nox builds an army of mechanical machines to drain Wakfu and do his bidding and also becomes a Xelor , a time mage, learning their magic so that he can try and reverse time with the power of the Eliacube - if he can get enough Wakfu. The story begins when Nox discovers the mysterious Grougaloragran (who Nox notices has massive stores of Wakfu), seemingly an old man pushing a baby in a baby carriage. When Nox challenges Grougaloragran , he is shocked to discover that Grougaloragran is in fact a dragon , disguised in human form. Nox loses this battle to Grougaloragran, but is determined to acquire his Wakfu one day. Grougaloragran takes the baby (named Yugo who grows up to be our protagonist) to a village where he leaves him with a man named Alibert to raise. As Grougaloragran's powers allow him to see someones' soul, he could tell that Alibert was a good man and would raise Yugo well. Twelve years later, Nox picks up Grougaloragran's trail once again, having discovered the now 12-year-old Yugo , who has just discovered his Eliatrope powers of being able to create portals. Nox appears and attempts to coerce information about Grougaloragran from Yugo and his friends, but is attacked in turn by an enraged Alibert and others. Nox uses a weak time-stop spell, which freezes them, but Alibert manages to break through the spell and attacks Nox. Nox decides to retreat and steals some of Alibert's wakfu so that he can teleport away. This ages Alibert, turning his hair white. Nox remains absent throughout much of the first part of the season, tracking Yugo 's and his friend's movements as they search for Yugo's real family, with the hope that their journey would lead him to Grougaloragran. He takes a much more active role during the later episodes. Abilities and PowersEdit Like all Xelors, Nox's main powers are time themed. He can slow time down (to the point where it appears to be stopped), and (usually only with the power of the Eliacube ), even stop it entirely. The weaker versions of this spell can be broken if the victim is particularly strong willed. The stronger versions need to be broken magically. He can teleport limited distances and also suspend himself in the air. Using the Eliacube, Nox can generate pure blasts of Wakfu as well. One of his greatest assets is his durability. The Eliacube seems to protect Nox, because even after he has taken blows that have destroyed his armour, Nox himself remains virtually unhurt. As the Eliacube is also likely the only thing that's holding Nox together too, he can become exhausted and too weak to use magic if he uses too much Wakfu. Nox also has a sword and can generate a Wakfu powered shield, but always uses the least Wakfu-costly attacks as possible, in order not to use up too much of what he has collected. He will retreat rather than waste Wakfu on a fight he doesn't think will win him more Wakfu. As he was once an inventor and watch maker, Nox has an army of Eliacube powered machines to aid him. PersonalityEdit Before the Eliacube affected him, Nox'''imilien was a loving father and husband, and gifted and hard working inventor, although he always managed to spend quality time with his family. Once changed by the Eliacube , '''Nox '''became obsessive, insane and ruthless in pursuit of his goal. He is willing to drain the Tree of Life of its Wakfu even though this will lead to the death of the entire Sadida race (a race closely linked to nature), and has likely committed similar acts in the past. However, he is not cruel or without conscience- he is shown to regret the harm he causes, but continues anyway, as in his insanity truely believes that with enough Wakfu he can go back in time and actions will be undone. He is very clever and strategically minded, and is often amiable when interacting with other characters (even if he is fighting them, which creates an interesting contrast), though has little patience if he feels his goal is seriously threatened. Despite all the evil he has done, when Grougaloragran looks at Nox's soul, he see's that he is still good (if only just) and tells him to stop his quest, but '''Nox '''refuses, determined to undone the damage he has caused and reverse time so that his family will live. '''Nox also returns the Wakfu he stole from Alibert earlier in the season. He is not entirely sure why he returned it, but it seems to be a mixture of conscience and his belief that Alibert might understand him, as Nox noticed how Alibert was willing to risk his life for Yugo - something Nox can relate to. EnemiesEdit Yugo , a 12-year-old Eliatrope , and main protagonist in the series. Nox takes in interest in Yugo as he believes that Yugo will have the information he needs to find Grougaloragran the dragon . Yugo must later fight Nox to stop him from draining the Tree of Life of its Wakfu. Grougaloragran, an ancient shape-shifting dragon with enormous amounts of Wakfu. He fought and temporarity defeated '''Nox '''in human form, though '''Nox '''figured out that he was a dragon , and since then '''Nox '''has been looking for Grougaloragran to absorb his wakfu. Category:Animated Series Category:Vilains Category:Evil